mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode
This is the story mode of MK XI, each chapter a heroes defeat the enemies will going to the end, where the real villains are waiting. Mortal Kombat XI yuppi Full Story : After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself by purifying Jinsei Chamber, but the sacrifice proved to be senseless as the dark energy he absorbed slowly poisoned his mind and heart over time which led him to question his methods in spending centuries battling the worlds' most evil foes in Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Quan Chi. To make matters worse, he begins to see the Elder Gods more as a burden, as he remembered that they didn't do nothing to stop Shao Kahn from invading Earthrealm until it was almost too late. Furious at the Elder Gods' inaction and betrayal (combined with being exiled to the Netherrealm and stripped of his role as Earthrealm's ruler after he was corrupted), Raiden changes tactics and invades Outworld and claims dominion over the realm while ruling the Netherealm (with Liu Kang and Kitana as his chief enforcers). Not satisfied with this, he then plans to launches an assault on his former fellow Elder Gods and force Armageddon upon all the realms in the universe, hoping to use an army of undead warriors. Earthrealm's Wind God Fujin (who's now the protector of Earthrealm after Raiden went on his rampage, and now must work with the other realms to stop his former friend), alongside The Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu dedicate the struggle for the salvation of their kingdoms, not only plan-Land, but all the other realm such as Edenia, Outworld, and Ramse must join forces against the ambitions of a power-mad thunder god and his army of undead warriors. Home: Narrated by Cassie Cage A year has passed since I saved the world from Shinnok, God fallen elder, Raiden also saved us to purify the Jin Sei, although I realized he was totally different after resurface, but then our protector god mysteriously disappeared, my world was unprotected, Fujin is now the patron god right now. The imperaodres the underworld now rule this place, they agoram are planning their worst blow to attack my world, they ressulcitam all who have died in previous fighting, now we all need to join forces against the emperors of the underworld who are more determined than ever to conquer and annihilate everything around !!! What happened to Raiden? That's something I need to find out !!! Chapters Chapter 1 - Sareena Synopsis: Arenas: Netherrealm & Netherrealm Secret Caves Opponents: Sindel, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana. Chapter 2 - Odaria Synopsis: Arenas: Edenia's Throne Room & Edenia's Colosseum Opponents: Tanya, Rain, Ermac & Kotal Kahn Chapter 3 - Anubis Synopsis: Arenas: Ramse Desert & Pyramid Ramse Opponents: Erron Black, Reptiler, Ermac & Kotal Kahn Chapter 4 - Takeda Takahashi Synopsis: Arenas: Outworld Market Opponents: Gore, Tak/Ferra, Reptiler & Maki Chapter 5 - Li Mei Synopsis: Arenas: Special Forces Headquarter Opponents: Jarek, Tremor, Tassia & Dylan Jacob Chapter 6 - Scorpion Synopsis: Opponents: Takeda Takahashi, Cassie Cage, Kung Jin & Nightcrow Arenas: Shirai Ryu Temple Chapter 7 - Fujin Synopsis: Arenas: Jinsei Chamber Opponents: D'Vorah, Kung Lao, Sindel & Oroch Hell Beast Chapter 8 - Bo Rai Cho Synopsis: Arenas: Bell Tower Opponents: Striker, Nightwolf, Smoke & Shang Tsung Chapter 9 - Jacqui Briggs Synopsis: Arenas: Destroyed City & Special Forces Headquarter Opponents: Kabal, Nightwolf, Smoke & Takeda(Flash-Back) Chapter 10 - Cassie Cage Synopsis: Opponents: Erron Black, Reptiler, Gore & Maki Arenas: Niagara Falls Chapter 11 - Kung Jin Synopsis: Opponents: Rain & Tanya(Flash Back) - Tak/Ferra, Kung Lao Arenas: Chapter 12 - Sub-Zero Synopsis: Arenas: Lin Kuei Temple Opponents: Jarek, Tassia, Tremor & Dylan Jacob Chapter 13 - D'Vorah Arenas:Fear Sanctuary Opponents: Fear Sanctuary Synopsis: Mileena, Scorpion, Kotal Kahn. In this chapter. D'Vorah will be killed by Mileena becoming a dead body and murdered body Chapter 13 - Richard Striker Synopsis: Frost, Tak/Ferra, Raiden(Shang Tsung transformed.) & Striker Arenas:Fear Sanctuary Opponents: Fear Sanctuary Chapter 14 - Nightcrow Synopsis Arenas: Fear Sanctuary & Inner Sanctum Opponents: Liu Kang, Kitana & Dark Raiden(Evil Dark Raiden) - (revealed to have been alive all along and behind the events of MKXI and is the true main antagonist; takes a menancing appearance in the 3rd phase of the battle in classic tower, now the story mode, it already faces Nightcrow as Evil Dark Raiden, this threateningly). Note: In story mode, Kabal, Striker, Smoke, Sindel and Rain are just opponents like Rain, Baraka and Sindel were MK X, Jarek and Tassia are DLC's, but in the game are also opponents. Chapter 15 - Dark Raiden (Final Chapter) Synopsis Arenas: Netherrealm Opponents: Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Kitana & Dark Raiden(Evil Dark Raiden) - (revealed to have been alive all along and behind the events of MKXI and is the true main antagonist; takes a menancing appearance in the 3rd phase of the battle in classic tower, now the story mode, it already faces Nightcrow as Shao Kahn, this threateningly). Note: In story mode, Raiden will probably die from Scorpion and Sub-Zero. __NOEDITSECTION__